Telepath meets Vampire
by nikkiglam666
Summary: Nikki Cameron is a telepath who can read minds and know a person's entire life story just by touching them. but one day, she meets a boy who she can't hear anything from, and comes face to face with a life-altering destiny written in an ancient prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Direct Contact

I put my head down and stumbled through the door to my first period class. My earphones were jammed tight into my ears and hidden by my long, dark hair so that when you looked at me, you couldn't tell that I was listening to a heavy metal song that drowned out everything else around me. And that was not because I was a music freak who didn't do anything but listen to music and knew all kinds of useless trivia about bands and whatnot. No way. I didn't actually like heavy metal or any one of the loud rock songs I always listened to that sounded a lot like people running screaming from a terrible disaster. The only reason I was listening to these songs was because that way, I couldn't hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Yes, you heard me right. I'm a telepathic orphan teenager with foster parents, a cocky younger brother and a lot of issues. But the issues might have something to do with the whole telepathic part. I guess that if my telepathy stopped at hearing people's thoughts, things would be a lot easier. But nooooo. There just had to be more amazing powers for the glamorous Nikki. Yeah right. Every time I come in contact with someone's skin, I immediately know their life story. As in, everything about the person in under a second. And then, it's almost as if it's imprinted into my brain because I never forget a detail. And trust me, some details are better off forgotten. But whatever. There's no chance of changing any of that, so why dwell on the worst parts of my life? Oh, right. Because there isn't anything else to dwell on. I glanced up at the clock above the door as I slid into my seat in the back of the class and quickly tugged my headphones out of my ears. I stuffed them into the pocket of my jacket and sighed. Any moment now, Ms. Karsteen would walk in and begin class in her snooty rich-girl voice. Many people don't understand why she would ever be a teacher, but I knew it was because of her parents. She used to be a rich little daddy's girl, and after he dies, it was just her and her mom, spending her father's money. Then she started hanging out with a guy who had been arrested twice, and ever since then her mother hasn't warmed up to her. So she took a job as a teacher, but she still has her rich-girl roots. How do I know this? Well, I touched her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Blood Pounding

By third period, I was bored out of my mind. I didn't have to pay attention in class because teachers rarely called on me, and when they did, I could just take the answer out of their heads. I looked around me and started to tune into some people's thoughts.

I usually didn't do that and spent most of my time tuning the thoughts out, but once in a while I listened in for some fun. I noticed a new guy sitting in the row in front of me, but to my far left. His face was tilted towards the teacher and I could only see his profile. His nose was elegant and smooth, his eyes seemed to be a strange dark blue. He had light brown hair with highlights that were only visible when the sun hit him. His whole face seemed to be alight with the sun's glow, and it was almost like he was…sparkling?

My eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips. They seemed to be smooth yet firm, and they were slightly curved upwards in a tiny smile. Wonder what he was smiling about (or maybe who) I tried to tune in to his thoughts. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything at all.

I tried harder, and my head was hit with this searing pain, yet I couldn't move. I was locked there. I automatically pushed harder, and he turned sharply around and met my eyes. He seemed to be startled, and his gaze was full of shock. By this time, I felt something wet near my nose, and realized it was bleeding. I glanced down at my hand, which was smeared with blood, and looked back at him. He inhaled sharply, and his eyes darkened. I wiped my nose frantically with my hand, never taking my eyes off of him. He opened his mouth, and inhaled again, as if he could taste the air. The searing desire in his eyes faded and was replaced by a total shock. His eyes filled with fear and he turned back around hastily.

I was dumbfounded. What had just happened? Why had I needed to concentrate so hard that my nose bled? And why did his eyes fill with lust and desire one moment, and fear the next? I was interrupted from my thoughts with a weird thumping sound.

It sounded familiar. Like a…a heart? I could hear a heartbeat? I looked at the guy again, and my gaze seemed to zero in on his neck. I heard a rushing sound, which was cut off with a thump, and then the rushing sound again. I could see the pulse there, and knew whose heartbeat I was hearing, and whose blood was rushin in between the thumps. His. And the thumping was beating erratically fast in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flipbooks and blood

All the way to lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy I had seen in third period. I couldn't stop wondering about what had happened and why. I saw him sitting on a bench, all alone, with a tray of untouched food.

Suddenly, I felt so curious, that I couldn't help myself. I walked over to him, all the while concentrating on his thoughts, which were still silent. I sat down at the bench, and smiled.

"So you're new here," I stated, still smiling. He looked up and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes., but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Cool," I said, grinning falsely. "I'm Nikki, by the way." he nodded.

"I'm Wes."

"Cool name. so where's you transfer from?"

"It's not important," he said, fidgeting. I studied him closely, then smiled a big, fake smile.

"You know," I started. "if you need anything, anything at all, I'm right here. I could show you around or introduce you. Anything. Just know," I reached for his hand "I'm here."

He pushed his hand out of the way and dragged it through his hair. "Thanks."

Damn. I was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Well, good luck," I said, leaning in a little. Then I shot forward and pressed my lips to his. My eyes were still open as I started in his amazing dark blue ones. He looked really shocked.

I concentrated on him, and I saw images flashing really fast, like a flipbook, so I could only make out a few. A woman smiling widely, a man with red eyes glaring, a homeless woman bleeding from her throat, red, more red, so much red, and then a scroll with squiggles that I couldn't make out. The last image was of me, my face twisted in pain as I stared, and then red liquid dripping from my nose and a rush of desire…

I pulled away quickly, gasping. Wes was looking at me, confused.

"What was that for?" he asked suddenly.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on his cheeks. They were cool and hard. Almost like stone. This time all of the images whirled by so fast that it was all a blur. I yanked my hands away fast.

"I think that the more important question," I said slowly. "is what are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realizations and Pain

This time, he didn't really look surprised. At all. Wes raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well," he started. "you sure do catch on fast."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed again. "You didn't ask me who I was, but what I was. Anything else you want to know?"

I frowned. "Nothing else for now. How 'bout you just answer my first question and then I'll let you know."

He smirked again. "Sorry," he said, chuckling. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If that's all, I'll be on my way. Don't want to be late to classes on my first day, right?"

"Right," I said, frowning even deeper. "But I still want to know the answer to my question. What are you?"

He smirked. "You know," he said. "You shouldn't be frowning so much. It tends to line the face and make you look older."

"I don't give a shit," I snapped, annoyed that he wasn't answering the question. It was just making my curiosity grow more and more unbearable.

"We're talking dirty now, aren't we? Didn't mommy teach you that people with dirty mouths get them cleaned out with icky tasting soap?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Ah," he replied, nodding like he understood. "let me guess. She's always drunk and not working, right? But your daddy should have taught you something. Or is he a drunk too?"

I'm not quite sure what happened next, but I remember feeling furious, more furious than I have ever felt before. I channeled all of that anger, and I pushed against his mind. I pushed until I couldn't breather, and I watched as he stifled a scream and doubled over. I could hear his thoughts now, but they were all jumbled up because of the pain. I pulled out a little and he started panting. Then I let go of him completely. He had slipped from the bench and was on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to get up. Finally, he was standing, and his thoughts were sharp and shocked.

_**What did she do to me, she can't be the…no. No, oh God no. but who was the blood girl her blood was… If only I had known…but even if she was, she wouldn't have been able to…God, all that power. Anger that's what…but why would she get angry? About the parents part? I wasn't that…Oh, if she really is…I'm in so much trouble…**_

I took a deep breath. "Okay, first," I started. "who is this 'she' that you're thinking about and why would I be her? Second, the reason I got angry about the 'parents part' is because they're dead. They died in a…um, a car crash. Third, why are you in so much trouble? And fourth, what the hell are you?"

He looked up sharply. "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, yeah. Now answer my questions."

He still looked a little shocked. "Here," I said quickly. "sit down. You look a little…surprised."

"Do I?" he asked dryly.

I pushed on his shoulder and he stumbled back into the bench. Once he was sitting, he raked his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I suppose I'm going to have to tell you everything, aren't I?" he asked unnecessarily. "And why are you being so nice to me? Helping me sit down and all that?"

"Well," I said. "I can't be all mean and bitchy because you made me bleed, made me question my ability, refused to answer any of my questions, and insulted my dead parents."

"Really? That was you? You were the one with the bleeding nose?"

"Ahem," I said, annoyed. "answers. Remember?"

"Right, right."

I waited, then cleared my throat.

"I'm gathering my thoughts," Wes protested.

"Gather quickly."

"Okay fine." He blew out a breath. "okay, so first of all, 'she' is a girl in an ancient prophecy who has a very important destiny. The reason I am in trouble is because I was assigned a job to do, and now I'm almost positive that I've blown it. And lastly, I am not so different from you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Thought I say not so different because you're…well, you're complicated. Me? It's simple really. I'm a vampire."


End file.
